


One of a Kind

by SiriusDair



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Monster Falls, Bill is creepy, Deerper, Frolicking in the Forest, Human Bill Cipher, Hunter! Bill - Freeform, M/M, Siren Mabel Pines, and an ass, and shit happens, and then bill shows up, but not enough to warrant a gore or violence warning, but oh well, but there isn't really any romantic or sexual stuff, far far away, i say this is billdip, i still count it, just doing his thing, like at all, monster falls, stay away from guys like bill kids, sweet lil dipper, there is hurt, there is injury description, with a freaking bow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4788311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriusDair/pseuds/SiriusDair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His hands to shot his bag, flinging the flap open and groping desperately to find the switch blade before the hunter reached him. Footsteps steadily got louder and he didn’t dare look up. He couldn't find it. He couldn't find the damn knife. They were getting closer. His fingers finally slid over cold metal gripped the handle of his pocket knife. He yanked the thing out of the bag just as something cold and sharp pressed against his throat. Dipper froze.</p><p>"I wouldn't do that if I were you," the hunter said, mere inches from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of a Kind

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I actually wrote this quite a while ago (April or May if I remember correctly), but tonight I felt like writing without thinking up a plot for five hours, so here it is! I gave it a good revision and spruced it up a bit so it flows a bit better. Hope you like it!  
> Update: I noticed some of the god-awful typos and fixed them, hopefully they're all gone now!

"Just a little closer..."

 

Dipper strained to reach the high limbs of the tree. Even standing up on his hind legs with his front hooves braced against the trunk and his arm fully extended, he was barely tall enough. Carefully, he used a pair of tweezers to pinch a small purple bud and ever so gently pull it from its branch. He made sure to not touch or breathe on the tiny plant as he dropped it in a clear vial and twisted on the cap. After making sure the seal was airtight he unzipped his backpack and dropped it inside, the thing making a soft clinking sound as the glass contacted three other identical samples. Call him paranoid, but he had been waiting months for these trees to finally start budding, and he wasn't going to take any chances having to repeat that process.

 

It had been almost three years since Dipper had first discovered that damned river. Three years since the population of Gravity Falls had been turned into supernatural creatures. Three years since he had massively screwed up this lives of his friends and family indefinitely.

 

He zipped the messenger bag up again, taking half a moment more than necessary to glance at the deer body taking the place of his legs. For not the first time (and definitely not the last), Dipper felt pang of resentment toward himself. It was one thing for him to live with the consequences of playing with magic, but for his friends and no family having to suffer the same... He had finally went too far.

 

He sighed and ran a hand through the hair between his antlers. He needed to stop feeling sorry for himself. Mabel had long ago convinced him to move on, but there were still times where he got caught up in the repercussions of his own fault. Shaking off his negative thoughts, Dipper reached into his vest and pulled out the third journal.

 

After he got over the initial guilt, the Pines family had made it their top priority to find a way to reverse the river's spell. With more that eighty five percent of the town’s population now consisting of non-human creatures, it was nothing short of a massive effort to keep the entire fiasco under wraps. Grunkle Stan, Mabel, Pacifica, and Lazy Susan had taken it upon themselves to be in charge of keeping the town’s secret from spreading (or, as Mabel called it, “Operation Blind Eye”). Mabel was especially useful, being a siren. Just by singing a lullaby she could put humans to sleep, whereupon waking up they would write off anything strange they saw as a bad dream. However, they couldn’t exactly bring every tourist passing through town to her pool before they left. Needless to say, the memory gun was no longer just a souvenir from the museum.

 

That left mainly Ford and Dipper of charge of the more scientific aspects of it all.

 

Together they had been able to solve a number of the town’s problems, such as creating potions that gave inhabitants of Gravity Falls the illusion of human forms lasting for about four hours per dose. But nevertheless, their main focus was always to find a way to reverse the spell. They spent a large amount of time working together on the project, but as Dipper grew older he was able to take on more and more research alone. Afterall, splitting up allowed them to get more work done in a shorter time period.

 

Today he was collecting some flower buds with "potential healing properties" to help Pacifica with her shedding (“-you don’t get it, Dipper, you have fur. Scales shed, and they freaking itch when they do it!”). With the buds now collected, he now had four more plants to go and the sun was already starting to near the horizon. He was going to be late if he didn't pick up the pace. Identifying his next target as a dark green moss that can be found about ten minutes away, he tossed his bag over shoulder and started off at a brisk trot.

 

He barely made it two steps before he heard a small snapping sound from behind him, and his ear flicked at the unmistakable sound of something flying through the air. A thud, and he could see the jet black shaft of an arrow embedded in the trunk of the pine tree in front of him.

 

Instantly Dipper's pupils blew wide and his animal instincts took over as he began sprinting at full speed through the forest. His sensitive hearing easily picked up the sound of abnormally quick footsteps racing behind him. As trees blurred by, the human part of his mind strained to think above the animal. Danger! Danger! Predator! Run! How was this person keeping up with him? They had to have seen what he was by now, right? Then why were the still following? Hunting in Gravity Falls was bann-

 

A blinding pain ignited in his right flank. With an inhuman screech Dipper legs gave out beneath him and he and landed in a heavily on the forest floor. When he opened his eyes tears blurred his vision and he could tell he was lying on his side. He struggled to get back up, but soon cried out when he tried to move his hind leg. He glanced at the damage, but quickly looked away. The long black shaft of an arrow stuck out out his flank at an odd angle. The head of the arrow was far out of sight, lodged deep within the muscle. Crimson streamed out steadily from the wound and trailed down his leg, already darkening the dirt beneath him. The sight made him nauseous.

 

The snap of a twig got his attention and he whipped his head around towards the noise. Approaching him with long strides was a hunter. He wore yellow flannel under a bright yellow hunting vest, and black jeans that looked much too pristine for having been in the woods. He could make out tanned skin and a black baseball cap sat atop a shock blonde hair. The crossbow that was slung over his shoulder next to a quiver of arrows wasn't nearly as frightening as the eager bounce in his step as the distance lessened.

 

There was no way he could run away from this. Even if he did manage to stand himself up, he would be much too slow, and leave an easy-to-follow blood trail behind him. But the hunter would probably just loose another arrow long before that.

 

His hands shot to his bag, flinging the flap open and groping desperately to find his switch blade before the hunter reached him. Each footfall was becoming closer and louder and he didn’t dare look up. He couldn't find it. He couldn't find the damn knife. Oh God, please, if there was any being or entity in the universe to help him now- His fingers finally slid over cold metal gripped the handle of his pocket knife. He yanked the thing out of the bag just as something cold and sharp pressed against his throat. Dipper froze.

 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," the hunter said, mere inches from him. Dipper was quick to notice the hunter's eyes. The gold color of his irises was unnatural, and the slitted pupil spoke loud and clear that he was dealing with another supernatural. He held the end of a razor sharp arrow to the boy's jugular. "It’s your choice though. By all means, if you really think you can win this, go for it." In a flash the hunter grabbed his wrist and twisted it painfully. Dipper yelped and released his grip on the handle. "But I think I have the upper hand." Not missing a beat, the hunter snatched it away before it even had the chance to fall. He beamed as he quickly opened and examined the small blade. "Hmmm... an iron blade?" He mused. "Smart. Not many meatsacks know iron can burn a good deal supernaturals around here..."

 

The arrowhead at his throat never moved a millimeter. It was unnerving how this stranger talked. Why did he call him a 'meatsack'? He was made of flesh too, wasn't he? And how was it even possible he could identify the metal of the blade just by looking at it? He was eerily cheerful the entire time. The at ease, happy expression the hunter wore made the word "psychopath" come to mind.

 

"I'm not sure if you're lucky or unlucky that first arrow missed," the hunter went on. "I intended this to be a one shot kill. One arrow straight to the back of the head, ya know? I normally have good aim too, but you suddenly had the urge to start moving. Alas, if only you could have been the tree. It was a pine, wasn't it?"

 

"P-please let me go," Dipper tried to reason. "I swear I won't tell any-" The arrowhead pressed against his neck with more force and he immediately shut up.

 

"Ugh, can it, Pine Tree. You think I shot you down just to let you go as soon as you said 'please'? I thought you'd be more realistic than that." He pocketed Dipper's pocket knife before returning his gaze the the cervitaur. The point on his neck dug upwards, and the hunters voice lowered. "I suggest you don't try to pull anything else, kid. It’d be a pain in the ass to wash blood out of this shirt. Understand?" Dipper squeezed his eyes shut and nodded shakily. "Great!" the hunter smiled, enthusiasm back with full force.

 

Dipper flinched but kept silent as the arrow was put away and the hunter's cold, leather gloved hands were on him instead. Long fingers wrapped around his wrists and pulled them behind his back. He couldn't suppress the small whimper that escaped his traitorous mouth when the hunter pulled a length of rope from a pocket and began to tightly bind his hands.

 

"There," the hunter said with a satisfied grin, finishing up the knot. He leaned back to examine his work. "That ought'a hold, don't you think?"

 

Dipper voice was barely above a whisper as he asked "Why are you doing this?"

 

The hunter's eyes met his. "All because I can, kid. This town is mine, and everything in it is fair game." His eyes flashed. "You were just unfortunate enough to catch my attention."

 

Dipper's mouth felt dry and he knew his ears were slicked against his skull in fear. "And now?"

 

The hunter's smile widened and Dipper had a sick feeling he had been waiting for him to ask. "Great question, Pine Tree! I'm still deciding! With all the possibilities, it's hard to choose." The fingertips now trailing along Dipper's antlers sent an involuntary shiver down his spine. "I could lop these off, but they’re not as big as I’d like. Besides, I’ve already got plenty of those," he thought aloud. "Maybe I could leave those where they are and just make you into a mount instead." Dipper felt his throat constrict, it was getting harder to breathe.

 

"And," the hunter continued, eyes raking over Dipper's lower half, "I could skin you. You've got a beautiful coat, and deer-fur rug doesn't sound too bad. If I do that I'd even be able to use your meat as bait for the next hunt. Not without trying a bit for myself, of course. Normally I'm not a fan of deer meat, but I won't shy away from a bit human every now and then. Something tells me a combo could interesting."

 

His stared intently at the spot where the arrow protruded from the boy's flesh. A small pool of blood had now formed underneath the injured leg. "Oh, and your blood would be useful too! Animal blood is good for basic spells, and human blood is required for the more powerful ones. But something between the two, along with traces of a powerful spell... that would definitely have some unusual properties!" His gaze finally returned to Dipper's. "You know what? I think I'll do all of those. It would take some extra work, sure, but you are one of a kind! Might as well not waste any of you."

 

Dipper was shaking now. His entire body trembled as tears streamed freely down his his face. At some point during the hunter's elaboration of what exactly would become of him, he had began to hyperventilate and his heart was beating so fast it hurt. His stomach churned and he was sure he was going to throw up. He hung his head and squeezed his eyes shut, unable to look at the hunter any longer.

 

Booming laughter erupted from the hunter then, and Dipper nearly jumped off the ground. "Oh, kid," the hunter laughed. "The fear practically pouring off of you right now is _wonderful_!"

 

Dipper's shoulder shook as he cried harder. "I don't want to die," he sobbed almost incoherrently.

 

"No one ever does, kid," the hunter replied without the slightest hint of sympathy. "That's why I don't ask permission."

 

Moments later Dipper heard the quiet, faintly metallic sound of a knife being pulled from his sheath. And he lost it.

 

Dipper shrieked and yanked at the bindings on his hands, thrashing with everything he had. His legs kicked wildly and he completely ignored the pain assaulting his senses as the arrow in his flank shredded at muscle and tissue, even grinding against bone at the right angle. Moments before what would surely be his death he cried, "Please! I'll do anything!"

 

The knife didn't come.

 

Confused, Dipper slowed his useless struggles and looked up. The hunter had froze, knife still raised and ready to strike. He stared down at him with a surprised expression for a few moments. "Anything?" he repeated calmly.

 

Dipper continued to sob. "I'll do anything... Please..." In an instant hands had grabbed him and Dipper let out a shrill scream.

 

The blade sliced cleanly through the bonds on his wrists. Once again not understanding why he was still alive, Dipper looked up at the hunter. The look the man was giving him was downright terrifying.

 

"How about we strike deal, kid." It was more of a statement that a question. "I'll spare your life on one condition: you owe me. I save your life, and you pay me back with the rest of it."

 

The rest of his life? How could he expect him to agree to terms like that? Whatever this guy was, he was also a lunatic. He would more than likely torture him just to watch him suffer, then go against his word and slit his throat anyway. No. He couldn't agree to that. He wouldn't. He would rather die.

 

Before he could voice his thoughts, the hunter cut him off. "If you accept my terms, we can be on our way. Deny them, then I have no reason to let you live. I might even hold out my stay to hunt a little longer. It's been awhile since the last time I went fishing. I hear there’s even  a new species in town? Sirens always have had such a gorgeous color."

 

Dipper felt his heart stop in his chest. "Wha... H-how do you know about-"

 

"Oh, I know a _lots_ of things," the hunter interrupted. "The real question is, are you willing to risk her life by denying my terms?"

 

Not a chance in hell. The was no way Dipper would ever let anyone hurt his twin. Mabel was his best friend, his other half. She may be silly and foolish at times, but she always pulled through for him in the end. Even on his worst days, Mabel could put a smile on his face. She was spontaneous, kind, genuine, and honestly the best person he knew. He would do anything for her. And if that meant sacrificing his own well being, then so be it.

 

"Never," he said quickly. He paused, much more hesitant for what he was able to say next. "I'll accept your terms."

 

The hunter grinned, and stuck out a gloved hand for Dipper to shake. "Do we have a deal?"

 

Dipper looked away and shut his eyes, unable to bear the sight of himself reaching out and gripping his hand. "We have a deal."

  
The cervitaur was in far too much distress to notice that the hunter's hand was no longer cold as it had been earlier. It was warm, hot even. Almost like fire.


End file.
